bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisuke Himura
| birthday = 1 May | age = 23 (Physical) | gender = Male | height = 180 cm (5'11") | weight = 74 kg (163 lb.) | blood type = B- | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = Third Seat Officer | previous position = | division = Ninth Divsion | previous division = | partner = Norio Nishimura Yamada Kooji | previous partner = Yemon Himura† | base of operations = | education = | relatives = Fujiko Himura (Younger sister) | status = Alive | shikai = Hoshō | bankai = }} Daisuke Himura (緋村大輔, "Great Helper from Scarlet Village") is a and the Third Seat Officer of the Ninth Division of Gotei 13. He serves under Captain Norio Nishimura. Appearance Daisuke is a tall young man of lean and well-built stature. He has short dark blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes are set apart somewhat widely, and he has a prominent, square jaw. He wears a rather tight-fitting variant of the standard Shinigami Shihakushō, which he adorns with a simple white vest worn on top. He also wears a silver bracelet on his right wrist, a gift from his younger sister. Personality In general, Himura is a quite amiable person. He feels good in the company of his comrades, and is genuinely supportive and helpful whenever his acquaintances are in a difficult situation. He is noted to be exceptionally protective of his friends and the citizens of the Soul Society alike, and he possesses a strong sense of justice. In addition, he is an ambitious hard-worker who shows respect to his superiors and rarely questions their orders. After the loss of their parents when they were both children, Daisuke has been taking care of his younger sister, Fujiko Himura. He is very caring toward her, and her security was his main motivation for joining the Gotei 13 in the first place. On the other hand, he is also rather impatient, and may get discouraged or hectic if his efforts do not result in anything palpable after a while. He styles himself as a "natural leader" of sorts and often attempts to order his friends around, but is usually mocked for his relatively meek disposition and lack of charisma. Due to a traumatic event in his childhood involving s, he is irrationally afraid of them, which might hamper him from fulfilling his duties as a Shinigami. History Both Daisuke and his younger sister were born in the , in one of the mid-rank districts. Their parents were merchants who kept travelling across the settlements and trading various goods, with their children constantly accompanying them. The family was a healthy one, and the Himuras endured through many hardships and near-poverty thanks to their integrity. They were usually travelling with numerous other merchants in a larger group, and Daisuke was known to scuffle with his peers regularly, most often in order to protect his little sister from pestering. However, one day the family's caravan was attacked by a stray Hollow. The Himuras and their companions were powerless against the monster, and Daisuke's father urged his son to stay alive and protect Fujiko before he and his wife were devoured. Daisuke was paralysed with fear, and kept on holding his younger sister as the Hollow rampaged across the convoy and eventually set its sight on them. Fortunately, a pair of Shinigami patrolling the area finally arrived at the scene, and they were able to fend off the Hollow and rescue the frightened children. That was a crucial day in Daisuke's life; he had lost his parents, encountered a Hollow for the first time in his life, and had his dormant potential recognised by the Shinigami who rescued him. Both he and Fujiko were subsequently taken to , where they were adopted by a foster family. The feeling of guilt due to his weakness and inability to protect his parents, combined with the reveal of his hidden spiritual power, prompted Daisuke to enroll in the Shin'ō Academy after some time. Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *Daisuke Himura was designed as a "beginner-type" character, inexperienced and with a fair amount of unrealised potential. Furthermore, he was based on the "generic Anime protagonist" template, but modified in several significant ways to diverge from the well-known pattern of character development. *After the creator felt he had driven himself into a corner as far as Daisuke's depiction was concerned and became disinterested with writing his story, he decided to salvage the character and turn Daisuke into a member of his Gotei 13. *Daisuke shares family name with Yemon Himura, the former Third Seat Officer of his Division. However, the two are not related. Appearances Bleach: Deicide Category:Character Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kidō Practitioners Category:Male Category:Ninth Division Category:Shinigami Category:Shunpo Experts